


promoted forward

by ayebydan



Series: circles on old maps [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Head Auror Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Harry is prompted to Head Auror and quickly realises the importance of a secretary.





	promoted forward

**Author's Note:**

> Basically in my fics when Harry is being an Auror he has Flint as his partner and I do love Pansy being in on the team too. It is my thing. Not one I have written in a long time but my thing none-the-less.

When Harry is promoted to _Head Auror_ the secretary follows her boss into politics and Harry naively declares he will manage without one. That lasts three days. He scurries out of the office looking haggard to deliver his own paperwork and demands that his old partner Flint, yet to be reassigned because Harry's _busy alright_ , find him a new one. He is dismayed to see Parkinson at a desk the following morning for all of the ten seconds it registers to realise that _his desk_ is now clear. Another step forward. He is ready to work. With whomever it takes.


End file.
